User blog:TeaCupsinBlackandWhite/Creepypasta Riff: 3:43 a.m.
Well hi. I am bored and thanks to the time change, I am in no way tired. Of course, I won't be saying that in the morning, but whatever. Anyway, in honor of this terrible time change, I found a Creepypasta that has a time-based story, or at least that is what the title suggests. I really should be at least trying to do something more productive than amuse strangers (and Dorky) on the internet, but no. Anyhow, enough of my rambling, let's riff this- You know what? I don't really feel like using Dorky's line. Let's just get this over with. : 3:43 a.m. He's there again, I know he is, I can hear him, breathing harshly. Perhaps you should get the poor boy an inhaler? It was so quiet, I could hear his eye lids bat I thought you said he was breathing harshly, trust me that is rarely ever quiet. Also, that’s impossible.. I looked outside, I saw him. Starring Typo, anyone? right into my eyes, I feel like crying every time If you think that’s a sight to fret over, try looking up SlenderxJeff fan art in the dark hours of the night. , although I know it'll happen multiple times after, night after night. I just don't know how I know Well, I mean, you get used to things that happen night after night after night. He's there, every time, wake up at exactly 3:43 AM Early riser, I see., and sense his presence That’s intense. , subliminally reminding me he's there. I'll look outside for a few minutes, and he's there. Looking at me, emotionless. But I can't make out detail If you can’t see detail how do you know he is a he and how do you know he is looking at you emotionlessly? . I can just see this figure, terrifyingly starring Anyone up for Typo seconds? at me, his eyes are a focusing abyss. Again, that is considered /detail/. The concept of this figure continues to scare me. Why is he here? I think you know why, you know what you did that night. But anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself You’re getting ahead of everyone, you haven’t even introduced yourself yet. This all began two months and a week ago You do know that the date is constantly changing and that it’s probably been longer by now, right?. I was laying in bed, couldn't sleep, it was 2 AM Right, you “couldn’t sleep”.. I decided to jump out of bed Someone is a bit eager to get out of bed., start doing little activities such as finding new music etc Music etc, of course, that is my favorite type of music. . I got back into bed for around half 3 in the morning Half three in the morning? Well half of three o’clock would be 2:30, unless you mean 3:30. , Something didn't feel right, It wasn't that I was being watched, but monitored Same thing, like my behavior was being observed Still under the “being watched” category.. I tossed and turned in bed for approximately 10 minutes You kept track of how long you were tossing and turning in bed? , I looked at the time, 3:40 AM, time went by slowly, I thought about how light it would be outside,Probably not very light at all. the clock struck 3:43 AM... so I got out of bed and looked outside What was so significant about 3:43 A.M. that inspired you to look out a dark window? Hell, I wouldn’t look out a dark window at 8:30 P.M., nothing abnormal struck me at first, then at the corner of me eye Arg, matey was this figure “I ran outside as fast as I could, “Sweet! A Spider-Man action figure to add to my shelf” I yelled out”. My body froze, I screamed Why?, no one was in my house Way to make that clear, thanks., I instantly drew the curtains, turned on the light. This sentence pains me. I was shook Oh wow, tell me how /shook/ were you? Or rather, why don’t you tell me how /shaken/ you were., didn't know what to do, I just freaked, cried, gathered my remaining sane thought.If it only takes a non-detailed figure to get you to flip your shit I suggest you get some help. Eventually I built up the courage to look again, he was gone, nothing there, like he was never there..There is a chance he could have just been a passerbyer that happened to stop and look at your house. Homeless people have dreams too.. This was recurring, night after night, he was there, He just wants a friend. I became used to this being, but it angered me, I didn't know what to do about it, but needed to do something about it, Just ignore it. I couldn't just rest here knowing he was out there, watching my general activity. What is so bad about that? What are your general activities? Hiding something? Frustration got the best of me, It was 2:48 AM, just 55 more minutes until he's there “oh how I mourned in the moments we spent apart”, until I can rest. This sickened me, I was being manipulated into not sleeping until a set time You were manipulating yourself because you get so defensive. . "Fuck him!" I said to myself Geez, take him out to dinner first!. It was 3:30 AM. I decided to go outside, in that spot where he appears.That’s not the most obvious idea in the Creepypasta book. I was having none of it, 99 dialed on the phone Either you are a foreigner or just really poorly educated, but the former would explain the typos. just in case, hidden knife, pepper spray, and a hoodie Ah yes, the hoodie, the number 1 trending fashion statement in the Creepypasta world! . I waited, and waited, still no one was there. The anticipation was killing me Look I get that you are horny, but seriously, ask him out on a date before getting all weird and obsessive. . I looked at the time, which was 3:40 AM... I was scared, I thought not to show fear, fuck that Calm down, sex addiction can be helped, look into it., show nothing, emotionless Horny, stoic? You must be a Scorpio. . My bedroom light turned on, I was confused You get scared when you see a random guy, but not when a light turns on in your vacant house?. The curtains were opened and there it was... starring back at me was myself, looking me dead in the eye Well if you can tell it was yourself now, why couldn’t you tell it was you before this?. Confusion and fear filled my insides. Shivers ran thoroughly through my body “in that moment, I knew what people meant when they said “go f*** yourself”, , I turned to stone. Did you try turning it off and on again? Mentally paralyzed by confusion and paranoia, I realized where I was, outside at 3:43 AM, I looked at myself, then the curtains drew You should’ve known where you were, you walked out there all paranoid and stuff just a few sentences ago.. I don't remember much after that, I just remember waking up in my bed that morning Because explaining what the hell happened to make this interesting and actually creepy rather than just confusing was way too hard. . "It was a dream, a fucked up dream" I turned over, looked next to me to see the knife and the pepper spray, what happened? Aliens. Well that was decently enjoyable, the ending was nice for the vague aspect, but this story wasn't at all creepy. I should point out that I am pretty sure the author's native language isn't English, so typos were to be expected, along with grammatical issues. English is one hell of a language to learn. Anyway, what do you think? Did you like this riff? Do you hope I get caught up in all this paradoxal nonsense and die in some unexplained way? Tell me in the comments below!.. Seriously, Dorky and TheAzumangaDaiohFan can't be the only ones reading these. Not that I mind them- you know what, just do your thing, I'll be here riffing. Category:Blog posts